


Arrow Valley High

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Arrow Valley High School [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Take a group of heroes, villains, and vigilantes, add-in the drama of high school, throw in a pinch of diaster, stir in some angst, add a little romance.All together it creates Arrow Valley High School. The school where being extraordinary makes you normal.Arrow Valley High (AVH), a school where everyone has a secret identity and often has to save the world from imminent danger. Keeping your night job from others has never been harder. Only a select few know the truth.(The Arrowverse as a boarding school. {High School AU})





	Arrow Valley High

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Arrowerse fic. Slytherin has written her own take. Mine is a take on the classic High School AU Trope.
> 
> This falls as the second fic in this series. The first is a guide to each character; their extracurriculars, chat names, Twitter/Instagram handle, class schedules, etc...
> 
> I'm in the process of doing a massive rewrite. I did not like how I had written each chapter.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading the newly written first chapter of Arrow Valley High.

_ First Day: _

The first day of any year is stressful. New classes, new teachers, the end of summer vacation, and all of the fun that went with it. At Arrow Valley High School the start of the year means breaks over. Having semi-secret powers, or abilities, or a team of heroes, means a built-in friend group. AVH on the outside may appear like a normal school. They have the standard classes like English, Algebra, Geometry, Chemistry, Physics, Biology… but they also have classes like Advanced Hacking, Molecular Biology, History of Magic…

Life for the students is certainly complicated. They have to keep their secret identities from their peers, friends, teachers, and family. Every year each student defeats some great evil, and yet they still turn in homework on time.

Each student has something that sets them apart from the others, whether it’s being from a planet that no longer exists, being the fastest man alive, single-handedly saving your city, screwing time up for better, being resurrected, having one hell of a tragic past, related to a murderer, there is something for everyone. The anti-heroes, superheroes, vigilantes, aliens, and straight-up villains, AVH has the entire spectrum.

The first day of school always seemed to set the bar for the year.

Students like Kara Danvers, Winslow Schott, Bartholomew Allen, Iris West, Wallace West, Mon-El, Leonard Snart, Raymond Palmer, Sara Lance, Thea Queen, Oliver Queen, and Felicity Smoak the course of one day sets the bar for the rest of the year. Downtime isn’t something well known among these students.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well what did you think? I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> As I said above, a massive rewrite is underway. Stay tuned for more chapters as I write them.
> 
> Enjoy the start of yet another new year. Hopefully, it'll be better than the year we are finishing. Winter, Summer, whatever it is for you, enjoy it.
> 
> Updates hopefully won't be nin months apart. I've probably got people thinking this was on hiatus, it wasn't, I swear. My biggest issue with trying to finish a fic is that when inspiration strikes I change what I am working on. I have like twenty fics in progress and only one complete. With that said, I am going to try a new system. I will try and update every two to three weeks. Probably during the weekend, but they may happen during the week.
> 
> Now I know that I've said I'll never use an update schedule, but I thought it would help prevent a nine-month update gap. I do plan on finishing the things I post.
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos, both, or neither. The choice is completely yours. I do appreciate it when I get a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
